


Keep Me in Your Mind

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Owada Mondo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: oops i wrote more smut...mondo wants to top but kiyotaka is like "no sir"leon doesnt make that big of an entrance he just walks in when theyre done doin the diddly do and is like "oh ok"
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Keep Me in Your Mind

To put it quite simply, Ishimaru Kiyotaka was pinned to a wall right now. Specifically, the Hope's Peak male's bathroom wall. His best friend (boyfriend?), Owada Mondo, was admiring his boxer-clad body, as if it were a piece of art.

"You're so fuckin' pretty, Taka," he cooed.

"Mmmm... Thank you... you are as well, you know?"

"Shhhh, dude. I'm gonna be the one praisin' ya."

Ishimaru nodded, grinning as the other boy undid his own clothes. Owada slipped off the school uniform's jacket, and Ishimaru quickly got to helping him undo the buttons on his shirt. His slender hands began fiddling with the other's pants zipper.

"Mmm... It's huge, Mondo," he purred under his breath, stroking gently at Owada's boxers.

"I know. Ya want it inside of you later?"

Owada was replied to with an enthusiastic nod and an endearing gaze.

"But for now," Ishimaru cheekily smirked.

He got on his knees, legs digging in to the tiles. He gently bit on the fabric of his lover's underwear, looking up for permission.

"You can take 'em off."

His hands hastily slid them off of Owada's legs, placing them carefully on the ground. His hands began working, jacking him off. Owada let out soft groans, much to Ishimaru's liking.

He began stroking faster, and gently put the tip of the cock into his mouth.

"Mmmph... A-ah..."

Owada's moans slowly quieting down provoked him to try something new. He released his grip, and began to lick his tip.

"Ah... Love... Y-you're... so good..." he exasperated, sweat pouring down his face.

Ishimaru said nothing, instead pushing Owada's dick deeper into his mouth. Ishimaru's throat ached, but he had gotten used to this. He liked it, and he liked the taste and feeling of Owada's warmth. He began going faster, eliciting his partner to let out small whimpers.

"T-Taka, I'm gonna-" his voice was cut short by a loud huff as he slumped back onto the bathroom wall. He came in Ishimaru's mouth, which both of them enjoyed. Owada enjoyed finally releasing that built up tension, while Ishimaru enjoyed the pure pleasure spread on his lover's face and echoing in his movements. He swallowed it, a small gulp resounding in the two's ears.

"Thank you, Ishi..."

The two stood up, and Ishimaru planted a kiss on the other's forehead.

"Let's get back to class, shall w-"

The bathroom door opened.

"Hello? Owada?" 

The two stayed silent as the third boy, presumably Leon, looked around.

"Owada! What are you doin' in th-"

There was an awkward silence as Ishimaru and Owada held their breath in fear.

"Ah. I'll... I'll just go," he mumbled, embarassed.

As soon as the bathroom door shut again, the two began to reclothe.

"Close call," chuckled Owada, looking at Ishimaru's blushing face. "You're real cute like that, Taka."

**Author's Note:**

> sexy time :eye:


End file.
